Heavy machines such as hydraulic excavators, backhoe loaders etc. are employed in various operations, such as mining, or digging operations. These machines have pivot joints between various components of a machine. For example, a pivot joint between a bucket cylinder and a rear wall on face shovel excavators. Typically, these pivot joints are lubricated with either grease or oil.
Currently, lubrication to these pivot joints is provided by one or more grease lines. These grease lines are externally connected through grease ports to a cylinder clevis. As these grease lines are external and, therefore are vulnerable to collisions while a machine is operating. For example, during excavation operations, the grease lines can get damaged due to collisions with excavated boulders. The damage in the grease lines prevents the lubricant to reach the pivot joint, and therefore, leads to a failure of the pivot joint due to overheating caused by metal to metal contact. Typically, for repairing a damaged grease line, the machine has to be stopped from operating, which causes unnecessary downtime of the machines. Moreover, such damage to the grease lines is difficult to spot immediately after it occurs, and thereby, results in the failure of the pivotal joints. Therefore, there is a need for a greasing system that does not get damaged easily while the machine is operating.
Japanese Publication Number 2014202003 discloses a greasing piping of a pin support structure. The reference discloses a cyclic/annular grease supply path formed by a penetration hole, a bush, an inner side hub member, and a lift arm member. The reference further discloses that providing grease to a bucket hinge region, by a grease gun, using a nipple attached at the entrance of a greasing hole. Therefore, the grease arrives at the supply path and spreads round the perimeter of the pin by sliding action of the pin. However, the grease supply arrangement provided in the reference does not provide an even distribution of the grease in a joint which may result in a failure of the joint. Therefore, there is a need for a system having a robust and a proper lubrication of the joint, which is not damaged during normal working conditions of a machine.